last_arenafandomcom-20200214-history
Silverwind Teoctlamazqui
Written by: Jared Lear Appearence Silverwind is labeled tall for someone born from Aztec and Japanese Decent. It is possible his father was a mix of native American and Aztec. His mother, however was born full Japanese. He has long raven hair with locks that flow like long sideburns infront of each ear. He wears a headband to keep his hair from going over his eyes. Next to his height is his physiology. From his intense warrior training his body is toned though his true physical strength is unknown. His eyes are Dark Brown while his skin is deeply tanned. His attire is comprised of Boots that are the only visible aspect of his attire under his Cloak. The cloak is designed to change color with the light. During the evening it looks orange while during high noon it will look white. Under his cloak, his true phisiology is revealed to be tones. His attire consists of tan leather pants with a blue sleeveless shirt for more mobility. On each arm he has wrist guards so they stay tight, but flexible enough for them to move with ease. History: The Destiny of Silverwind began when a Japanese Sorceress arrived on the western shores of the Aztec region. She arrived to learn about other cultures of the world as well as learning new forms of Magic. She met an Aztec Shaman who was born half Native half Aztec. The Man's father was an Inuit Medicine man and mother was an Aztec Priestess. The Sorceress and Shaman enjoyed learning from one another and eventually fell in love with one another. It was surprising to the Aztec people but it was not hailed as wrong. After only 3 months of Marriage, the Sorceress was Pregnant. Somehow both new they would bear a Son who would have heritage of three Magical societies. The day their son was born, the Roar of Quetzalcoatl was heard whilst the Deity flew overhead to honor the child's birth. The wind under the God's great wings blew Silver Feathers, thus he was born Silverwind. Silverwind was born with Marks on his body that were believed to be linked to Quetzalcoatl. The marks were colored slightly red but were smooth on his skin like intricately placed birthmarks. The Shaman and Sorceress believed it a blessing, that Any Divine Being would bless their child. During his early childhood some children respected and enjoyed Sivlerwind's company. Others felt he didn't deserve to be blessed by the Aztec chief God because he wasn't pure blooded Aztec. He was picked on constantly until his mother found out one day. After telling his father, both parents decided it was time to teach the young boy to defend himself against bullies. After months of intense Kung Fu training from his mother, and stick fighting from his father, Silverwind was no longer bullied. This, however, did not end his training to be a warrior. As Silverwind grew into a young man he shows promise as a warrior and shaman. His nobility also showed his ability to show restraint when in combat to maintain a form of honor. During the years of his training for warrior status, both parents taught him simple magic as well as herbal treatments for burns, Cuts, and Toxins. At the age of 18 he was asked to join the Jaguar Warriors. He went and trained to accel in his fighting skills. When asked to lead the Jaguar warriors he respectfully declined being they follow a deity who has always tried to thwart The One who marked him. He was thankful for the training he recieved and honored that by fighting with them, though never wearing their garb. Though Tezcatlapoca was a respectable Deity, Silverwind would not wear a Rival Deity's Garb nor disrespect his own, Quetzalcoatl. Prior to his Transportation to Riverpass, his father and mother were last seen traveling to Mayan Country to commune with them and learn their life styles. Though learning his skills from his family, he also recieved messages from The Dragon God to meet him at His Original Temple. At the doorway at the top of the Pyramid like structure, Silverwind felt a gust of wind. While turning around to hopefully see his Lord face to face, A crimson portal opened behind him. With the Roar of Quetzalcoatl heard, Silverwind was sucked into the vortex and transported to Riverpass where his destiny will be fullfilled. Identifying Marks On Silverwind's body there are 6 marks he was born with. It was said among his people he was a child of Quetzalcoatl, though his parents both understood he was a gift from their Chief Deity. Dragon Head Mark: Before his arrival The Eye Area was normally a circle. When he arrived at Areno the eye changed to an Alpha-Omega Symbol. Its location is on Silverwind's Right forearm. The Head mark seems to be associated to Stardust Dragon. When the Dragon returns to Silverwind, it dwells within the Head Mark. Items 'Special Items Carried' *''Limitless Satchel'' - A satchel that is small enough to keep hidden and large enough for quick access. The Satchel has a spell on it to give it unlimited Storage space.(Can be compared to a Bag of Holding in DnD) *''Undestructable Boots'' - An item forged from steel and dragon scales to become virtually weightless and nigh indestructable. The Pair was given to Silverwind by Lei. 'Weapons' *''Dao of Quetzalcoatl'' - A weapon forged by his father (Aztec Shaman) and enchanted by his mother (Japanese Sorceroress). Shamanistic Knowledge 'Herbal Remedies' *Recovery Tea - Using a Specialized mixture of herbs with tea, The tea progresses the body's healing rate to a full if not superior recovery. First use of this was after Amane's energy was drained and body worn out from the use of the Black Land Fire Dragon Armor. 'Chi knowledge' *When Silverwind was learning from his father to become a Shaman, he was taught the many uses of Chi. From his father's teachings, as well as his mother's demonstrations(as a sorcereress) Silverwind learned that Magic was a form of Chi control. From his understanding, the primary uses are healing, defensive and offensive purposes. Though his Chi for combat is different, he was mildly taught Chakra points(pressure points) and The basic areas of where Chi originates. 'Fire Gazing' * Though not seen yet, Silverwind has been taught to use a camp fire to see multiple things. Things that are, things that were, and things that have yet come to pass. Though this is not entirely reliable, he uses it when he gets the feeling he should. 'Abilities' 'Combat Skills' Culture Training - While trained by the Jaguar Warriors, Silverwind learned to take multiple opponents at once while using less energy than those he was fighting. Basic military strategies were learned from the Jaguar Warriors. Home Traning - Although his mother was born with the skills of magic, her culture taught her Martial Arts such as Kung Fu as the primary. Silverwind was trained starting at the age of 5 after his mother witnessed him getting picked on because of his marks. After being bullied, his mother taught him Kung Fu as well as magic in basic Ki forms like Standard Ki blasts to force the bullies away. As he got older he began to accel in Martial arts and eventually combined his Sword training administered by his father and the Jaguar warriors with his Mother's Martial Arts training. Weapons Training - While training with the Jaguar warriors, he was taught to use bows, swords, spears and other cultural weaponry. Anything he can get his hands on, within reason, he can use as a weapon. He prefers using a spear/staff or his Dao 'Elemental Spells' Fire Spells *''Salamandra Fire Spell'' - Used to Create Magical Flame to surround the Blade of a weapon *''Hinotama Meteor Spell'' - Creates Multiple Fire Meteors to damage or kill Multiple Opponents *''Torch Spell'' - Lights item that is mean to be a torch, on fire for light. Water Spells *Unconfirmed Earth Spells *Unconfirmed Wind Spells *SandStorm - Minor Air matipulation spell to control elements within the area. First use was in the Desert near the Entrance to Da-Ku Castle. Combined with Amane's Celestial Flame Ability, they were able to encase a Giant Snake in Glass. Light Spells *Soul Bonding - Link the Spirit of a Familiar Animal with its chosen companion. The drawback to the spell is that if the Familiar dies, the Companion lives. If the Person dies, the animal dies with him/her. *Hallowed Life Barrier - Used as a shield of light energy to keep the conjurer safe from harm. This can be used to deflect Projectile weapons and/or energy attacks. Shadow Spells *''Soul Capture(Essence Capture)'' - Ability to use on recently deceased Enemies to place souls or spirit energy into items. (Examples: The sorceror's soldiers' Souls Into a jar with a magical seal. Blackland Fire Dragon Spirits within Amane's Main Katana) Combination Spells *''Shōmetsu-Kō Baunsu'' - When Silverwind's Dao is Enchanted with the Salamandra Spell, and Amane has called the Yoake no Hikari; Silverwind focuses both energies back and forth through one another while using the swords as a conduit. When released it obliterates enemies that are weak against Light and/or Fire Armor Spells *''BlackLand Fire Dragon Armor'' - Used with the Essence Capture Spell to bind Dragon Souls to Amane's Main Katana. Amane's concentration later created a Jewel to be accessed by will power. (Silverwind does not control this. He was merely the one who created the enchantment which is controlled by Amane ) 'Summoning' *Shoukan - Basic Calling of A beast either from the current world or Spirit World. *Shinkuro Shoukan - Using a chant in japanese to call forth Special KA.(in his case the Elemental Spirits that are part of his Cheif Deity, Quetzalcoatl. **''Stardust Dragon's Summoning Chant'' - "Tsudoishi negai ga, aratani kagayaku hoshi wo naru! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Hishouseyo, Sutādasuto Doragon!" **''Ancient Fairy Dragon's Summoning Chant'' - "Seinaru shugo no hikari, ima majiwari te towa no Inochi tonaru! Shinkuro Shoukan! Koutanseyo, Enshento Fearii Doragon!" 'Spirits/Familiars' *''Stardust Dragon'' - (Formerly Debris Dragon) He was found within an Egg in the Black Land Fire Dragons' Lair. With the Shinkro Shoukan Chant, Debris Drago after combining his power with Armed Dragon and Stardust Xiaolong, He was able to Evolve into his true Adult Form - Stardust Dragon *''Stardust Xiaolong'' - A Small Celestrial Dragon that has become Silverwind's Outward Familiar *''Armed Dragon'' - First came to assist Debris and Xiaolong who were helping Silverwind and Amane . After his energy was released from Stardust's Shrinkro Shoukan, he chose to be Amane's Familiar.